The object is to strengthen and continue the development of the Harvard Anaesthesia Center established by grant from the National Institute of General Medical Sciences. This research is based in the facilities of Harvard University and its associated teaching hospitals. Our primary aim is to conduct research oriented either directly or ultimately toward improved scientific patient care in anaesthesia and toward making such care available to all patients. We conduct a multidisciplinary collaborative research program involving scholars from 16 disciplines and 10 departments in the several faculties of Harvard University. This effort emphasizes studies of relevance to anaesthesia and the basic sciences which are its foundation and attepts to make the fullest use of interdisciplinary cooperation and advanced technology.